Reversible ratchet mechanisms, such as ratchet wrenches, are well-known and used. Typically there is a drive portion engageable with a work piece, for example, a bolt head. In general, a first rotational drive direction may be selected for the ratchet mechanism so that use of the tool applies torque when engaged with the bolt head and rotated in a first direction, while slipping or ratcheting when rotated in an opposing, second direction. A second rotational drive direction may be selected for the ratchet mechanism that is opposite the first drive direction, which then provides torque in the second direction, while slipping or ratcheting when rotated in the opposite first direction.
In conventional low-profile ratchet wrenches, torqueing a ratchet at an angle tends to apply a concentrated load on a cover plate of the wrench. This load can cause screws, which retain the cover plate in place, to fail, reducing the reliability and durability of such wrenches.